1. Field of the Invention
The invention to which this application relates is a threading apparatus.
2. Prior Art
Although the following description refers to a children's toy in the form of a thread-wrapping machine, the person skilled in the art will appreciate that the present invention could also be used for other threading and/or winding purposes.
Children's toys enabling the user to thread and/or lace a plurality of articles together to form bracelets/anklets/necklaces and/or the like have been known for some time. They can be provided in various forms, for example, some are provided with a single piece of thread, lace etc. on which charms and other decorative articles are threaded, creating a custom necklace, bracelet or anklet. Alternatively, a user may wish to create a customized bracelet, often termed a “friendship bracelet”. This may involve intertwining a number of different threads about each other in order to create a more intricate design. Charms and other decorative articles may be added again in order to further customize the bracelet. Often, the children constructing jewellery items such as these will do so with their hands, and the process can be quite time consuming.
It is therefore an aim of the present invention to provide an apparatus for creating various threaded articles that overcomes the aforementioned problems.
It is a further aim of the present invention to provide a method of thread-wrapping to create a threaded article overcoming the problems associated with the prior art.